


A Smile To Light Up The Galaxy...

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eye Contact, Eye Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, M/M, One True Pairing, Period-Typical Homophobia, Poetry, Slash, Song Lyrics, True Love, skysolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: May the Fourth be with them...Always...(A love that can't be denied!)





	A Smile To Light Up The Galaxy...

The Verse:---

Deep within sparkling eyes that dance  
Love is sparked and takes a chance  
Every time they share a glance...

Searching inner secrets from open mind's  
Will Cupid's fateful arrow be kind?  
Lighting the way. Disproving (Love is blind)...

True love lay's their soul's bare  
Real risk's blossom there  
For what they were born to share...

What happened was really no surprise  
Something so strong was impossible to disguise  
Finally seening the love light in each other's eyes!...  
\--------------------------------------------  
The Lyric's:---

You look at me...

Soft as any touch could be  
And suddenly  
There's magic  
When you look at me...

I feel like I'm in Heaven  
Every moment when  
You look at me...

You look at me  
And suddenly  
I'm captured in your eyes...

You...Look...At...Me.......  
___________________________________________________  
Epilogue:  
A love to last a lifetime and beyond.......

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> The Verse's are my own work.  
> The Lyrics are from the theme tune of the Happy Day's spin-off show...  
> Joanie Loves Chachi. Which inspired this work.
> 
> Another I was toying with was...Smile. (Not sure who by).  
> (It goes)...When you smile. I can see. You were born...Born for me...And for me...you will be...Do or die!  
> Also. Andy Williams...The Look of Love and Can't take my eyes off you. Are so perfect for these two!


End file.
